A Trail Of Light
by Knight In Voided Armor
Summary: A Final Fantasy 3 fic with a storyline that takes place after the game. It will only consist of 6 chapters but will contain a series of follow ups.
1. One Heart Shared

A Trail Of Light 

_One Heart Shared_

Luneth gave out a deep sigh as he stretched his arms out and lay back feeling the wood from the Invincible lightly press against his coat. He had long ago accepted the job of a Geomancer. This helped his team out of some tough situations.

He smiled as he looked over at his team. Arc, his best friend for... pretty much ever. As long as they could remember at least, they grew up together in Ur, they got along good because they where both orphans. Refia, they met her when they tried to save a town of ghost. She was lucky to be hiding in Cid's airship when the curse was placed on the town so she helped them restore it to its former glory. Ingus, he was placed on their team by the king himself. He was a loyal knight who was determined to save princess Sara.

They had all since their journey to save the world from darkness changed jobs. Luneth was a Geomancer, Arc was a Ranger, Refia was a skilled Thief, And Ingus was a Summoner. This combination had proved very deadly against The dark cloud during their final battle.

Refia turned to Arc "Wow, the land here is beautiful."

They had found a whole new continent to find their peace on. It didn't have many people on it, it was probably the last place on earth with flowers left on it. The entire continents name was Fuma. And the town they had decided to rest in was called Shin.

Arc looked back up at her, she was the beautiful one "Yeah it is. I'm glad us four could share this moment together."

Ingus turned to Arc "I think we all are."

Luneth smiled brightly, out of all the years of his life, the past year was the best. Despite the epic battle against darkness, he had spent it with good company.

Ingus brought his arm over Luneth's head and got him in a head lock "Stay on your toes Luneth."

Luneth flipped Ingus over the side of the Invincible, holding him by the hand "Stay on your feet Ingus, cause air simply won't hold you."

He pulled Ingus back up to the deck. They always messed around with each other like that. Of course, he never did anything like that to Arc. Arc had been messed with so much as a kid, he wouldn't know what to do if his best friend was to harm him. He would probably shoot Luneth with an arrow... And Arc never missed his mark.

Because of Luneth and Ingus's childish play Arc was driving the Airship. They landed safe and calm and everybody exited the ship in to the little town. Shin was very beautiful, like most of this continent it was inhabited by Ninja's. But they all seemed very friendly.

Luneth looked at his friends "Since we can pretty much live in the Airship, there is no need to get a room. What do you guys think we should do?"

Refia's stomach suddenly started to growl. Arc looked at Luneth "We should eat."

Luneth smiled and they began looking around down for a food source of some kind. They where catching some weird stares. I guess Luneth looked more out of place than anyone, his bright blue coat with his hood up and silver pony tail dangling out the back. Of course, Ingus didn't exactly fit the description of normal either. With his long coat and pointy hat. Oh well, people would get used to it.

Arc spotted a wolf about 50 yards away. He pulled his Bow from behind his back and fired. He hit his mark dead center.

Luneth looked over at him "What was that for?"

Arc smiled "Dinner." He ran to retrieve his kill.

Refia sighed "Right now, I'd eat anything."

Refia cut the skin from the wolf as Luneth began collecting wood for fire. After they had both finished Ingus cast fire to cook with.

After they ate they retreated to the Invincible for rest. As they lay in their four matching beds Arc turned to Refia "Do you like this life?"

Refia looked at him "Yeah, but it's kinda boring."

Arc smiled "Don't worry, trouble follows Luneth."

They drifted to sleep.


	2. The Start Of Trouble

A Trail Of Light

_The Start Of Trouble_

Refia raised her arms to her headboard, she let a loud sigh and saw that everyone else had already retreated outside.

As she walked out Arc greeted her "Good morning Refia."

She yawned "Hey Arc, did you catch anything for breakfast?"

Arc frowned "No, I'm afraid not. I tell you what."

He ran inside the airship and rummaged through his back and plucked out a pear and some nuts.

He eagerly ran back outside to give them to her "I was finding them for fun this morning. I thought I had a peach as well."

Luneth came walking around the corner eating a peach "Thanks for picking fruit Arc, this is good."

Arc looked angrily at Luneth "Those weren't for you."

Luneth looked at the fruit in Refia's hand and smirked "Sorry Arc, I was just hungry."

Arc smiled, how could he be mad at his best friend. Refia got most of what he had picked anyway.

Refia looked down at what Arc had given her, then up at his smiling face "No, you should eat them."

Arc shook his head "No, I want you to have them."

Refia always though Arc was cute... But in a smart and charming way. Lets face it, Ingus was the knight in shining armor every girl dreamed about. And Luneth had an almost child like innocents and he was very handsome.

Refia ate one of the berries, they where sweet nothing like the ones from the floating continent. And the pear had so much juice and flavor. Arc was really sweet to give these things up. She couldn't deny him a smile and a kiss on th cheek.

Arc blushed "Have a good day Refia."

Arc took off running, she seen him pull his bow off his back. She knew he was going to get lunch. She didn't like the fact they had to kill animals to eat. But that's how their ancestors survived and how they must live as well.

--

Ingus was seated atop Leviathan. Luneth seen him "What the hell are you doing!"

Ingus had a serious look on his face "Fishing."

Luneth was still worked up "On a 200 foot sea creature?!"

Ingus "I plan on catching a lot." Leviathan shot a stream of water into the water and fish came spraying up everywhere.

Both Ingus and Luneth where running around catching them and throwing them in the container of ice Ingus had brought along.

Luneth laughed "At least you didn't summon Bahamut.

Ingus laughed as well "Maybe I'll try that next time."

--

Arc placed an arrow in his bow as he saw at least 30 creatures surrounding him. He fired it and the arrow split in to 50 or more arrows and he then snapped his figures "Fira." The arrows then sprouted in to flames. He wrapped all the creatures in a net and carried them back to the airship.

He saw Ingus with a cooler full of fish. He shouted "How many did you catch!"

Ingus shouted back "At least 70!"

Arc ran up to them "I caught at least 30 wolfs."

Luneth licked his lips "Looks like we eat like kings for awhile."

Arc looked over at Refia "Did you like the fruit?"

Refia nodded with a huge smile.

Arc smiled back "Then I'll collect some more later for our breakfast tomorrow."

A Ninja ran up to them appearing like a shadow "You are the warriors of light correct?"

Luneth nodded "Was the warriors of light. Kind of retired."

The Ninja removed her mask "My name is Taka. My little brother was kidnapped by a large pack of wolves. Can you save him."

Arc readied his bow "Of course, I won't let a human life be taken."

Refia looked at Arc... He was beginning to seem a lot like a knight "Neither will I."

Ingus looked up "Nor will I."

Luneth sighed "I guess that drags me in as well. Geez."

Taka shook each of their hands "He should be in the cave at the far end of the town. Please hurry."

Luneth stared at her "Can't we at least eat lunch first?"

Arc dragged him by the arm jetting toward the cave and all three of his partners shouted "No!"

Once they entered the cave they encountered many weak enemies. Ingus didn't even feel the need to summon.

Refia sighed "I hoped this would be the excitement I was looking for."

Arc smiled "Don't worry, if this pack of wolves kidnapped a Ninja they surely aren't weak."

Ignus nodded toward Arc "Great observation. You're becoming one hell of a strategist."

Arc smiled, it was great to be complimented by the most powerful member of their team. He then remembered Luneth's ability to use the snow flare technique... Maybe he was more powerful than Ingus.

They seen the boy Surrounded by hundreds of wolves. Arc drew his arrows and launched them splitting them to hundreds once again.

A knight in armor that resembled the skin of a wolf blocked every arrow.

Arc was astonished "Get ready guys."

Ingus's staff began to glow "I'll end this quickly. Bahamut!"

The fierce dragon Bahamut flew before them, Ingus hopped on top of his head.

Luneth's bells even began to glow "Cave in."

The roof fell on top of the knight and Luneth shouted "Ingus, his defense is down, attack!"

Ingus shouted at Bahamut "Mega Flare!"

A massive fire ball engulfed the pile of rubble. Refia used her incredible speed to rush over to the boy and bring him swiftly out of the cave.

For the final blow Arc shot a barrage of Ice arrows on the rubble before they all retreated before a cave collapse.

Once they handed the boy to his sister she looked down "Thank you, I owe you a debt."

Arc smiled "No, we do this kind of thing all the time. It comes with the title."

She leaped off, and Luneth leaned against the Invincible "Full day wasn't it?"

Ingus looked at him "The creature wasn't dead. This isn't over."


	3. Much Like The Sound Of A Wave

A Trail Of Light

_Much Like The Sound Of A Wave_

Arc set outside staring high in to the sky at the stars as they seemed to dance in the nights sky. One of the stars seemed to be falling, he decided to make a wish, whispering it to himsefl "I wish... I was like Ingus, so then maybe she would like me."

He heard someone sit down next to him, he prayed it wasn't Refia. Sure enough, it was his best friend Luneth.

Luneth seemed to fall to the ground next to him "Is it Refia you where talking about?"

Arc closed his eyes "Yeah." He was allways honest with Luneth.

Luneth turned to face Arc "Well, all you can do is tell her. Setting around and doing nothing is never going to get you anywhere."

Arc turned to Luneth "It's harder than it sounds."

Luneth smiled goofy "No it's not, you're just over reacting. You talk to me all the time right?"

Arc shook his head "It isn't the same, I love you as a friend. My feelings for her are deeper than that."

Luneth still smiled "It doesn't matter, we all bleed the same. Talking to her could be like a game that me and you used to play back in Ur. Just act like I dared you to do it."

Arc still shook his head "I'm just hopeless I guess."

Luneth wouldn't drop the smile "Fine then, I dare you."

Arc suddenly stoped "What?"

Luneth got serious "You heard me, I dare you to walk right up to her and tell her how you feel. And if you don't I get to pick your punishment."

Arc stood up "Come on Luneth, we aren't kids anymore."

Luneth stood up as well "I still dare you."

Arc brushed himself off "Ok, I'm gonna do it. But once I'm shot down and depresed over it, I'm blaming you."

Arc began walking toward the beach where Refia was staring out at the water.

He walked up to her "Hey, Refia."

Refia turned toward him with a few tears streaming down her face "Hey Arc... I'm not up for talking right now."

Arc was confused, he gave her a hug and she burried herself in to him "Thank you Arc, you're really growing up."

She didn't move, she had her face burried in to Arcs chest and her arms tight around him. He held the back of her head close to him. Despite the fact this was all created from sadness, he felt good right now. Not just because he was holding the women of his dreams, but also... He felt older. He felt like he knew what to do in this situation. He felt calm and at peace. For the first time he had left Ur, he felt home.

--

Ingus walked up to Luneth "Where is Arc and Refia?"

Luneth smirked "Arc is confesing his feelings to Refia."

Ingus smiled "It's about time, I allways knew he was crazy for her."

Luneth laughed "But yet she allways said your sword was worth more than mine and his put together. I think that's why he was worried."

Ingus shook his head "I am more noble than that. I have known Refia's feelings for a long time now. But I will not steal Arcs danzal."

Luneth threw an arm around Ingus "And thats why you are a good friend. But I'm still a better one."

Ingus shook his head "Only because you two have known each other so long."

--

Refia looked up at Arc "Why did you come to see me?"

Arc smiled at her "It's not important right now. I'm just here for you now."

Refia smiled a little "I just miss my father. I'll be allright."

Arc looked serious "Refia, I love you."

Refia's tears seemed to dry up. Her voice seemed to give out, she didn't know how to respond. Did she love Arc? She loved him as a brother... She loved him as a friend. But did she love him the way he did her?

She placed her hand on his face "Arc... I... Don't know what to say."

Arc smiled "I understand, you can't hurt someone who expected rejection."

Refia knew she gave off all the signs that she wanted Ingus... But it was so obvious that she had hurt this poor boy in front of her, this poor man. She was being selfish by setting her standerds to Ingus and not accepting anything less. Arc was nice, funny, there for her... And he actually cared for her. What was she doing going against him.

She leaned in to Arc's ear "I do think I love you too. But I must see."

She leaned up and kissed him gently on the lips and he kissed her back while they stood there time itself seemed to stop, everything except their heartbeat and the crashing waves.


	4. Over and Over

A Trail Of Light

_Over and Over_

The next morning Arc woke up feeling water touch the bottom of his feet, he looked over to see Refia curled up clinging to his arms. There was no better feeling than that. He smiled and looked up at the soaring clouds.

Luneth poked his head over top of Arc's "Sleep well last night?"

Arc smiled "Better than I ever have before.

Luneth smiled back "I made you a fire a little ways up so you wouldn't catch cold last night. I didn't bother either of you."

Arc smiled brighter, he had such a good best friend "Thank you Luneth."

Luneth shook his head "I guess this means I can't punish you."

Arc didn't want to disturb Refia from her sleep so he stayed laying "Nope."

--

Later that day Ingus was cooking lunch "I hope you guys don't mind eating meat as soon as you wake up, me and Luneth allready ate breakfast."

Refia smiled "I guess I don't." She nudged Arc.

Arc smiled back at her "I guess not either."

They all sat down and began eating and Luneth looked up "This is gonna get old after awhile"

Arc looked at him "Sorry, you guys caught hundreds of fish and I caught quite a few wolfs. It's just how it worked out."

Lneth stuck his tongue out at Arc. Ingus looked at everyone "Someone was in our ship last night. I woke up in the middle of the night to a rather large figure rumaging through my things. I scared it off, but I think it was the thing from the cave."

Refia looked up worried "What does that mean?"

Ingus shook his head "A few things. 1. Never go out anywhere alone. 2. Never drop your guard. 3. Refia, we may need you to pick up a new job for awhile. And last, no more wasting your strongest attacks and items on small fry."

Luneth smirked "That means no more using 200 foot sea creatures to fish."

Ingus glared at Luneth "This is serious, untill this thing is disposed of, we have to be extremly cautious."

They heard screaming coming from the main part of town, Arc quickly drew his bow and began running toward town quickly followed by everyone else.

Once they got to town they found a lady screaming. Ingus aproached her "What is wrong mam?"

She looked up at him "Oh warriors of light, please. A vile man in knights armor has stolen my baby. You must find him."

Ingus nodded "We will do all we can. Did you see where he went?"

An extremely old man stepped up "He went toward the western hills. No one goes up there though. It is guarded by the spirit of Doga."

Luneth smiled "Doga's spirit huh? We knew Doga when he was alive."

The man smiled at them "Then maybe you can get through after all. Go now warriors of light. Before it is too late."

They took off quickly up the mountain sized hill.

--

They approached a giant gate like structure. They seen the spirit of the familiar old man in the red cloak.

Luneth practically screamed "Doga! We missed you."

The spirit gave them a small smile "It is good to see you again warriors of light. What brings you to my hills?"

Luneth kept talking "We are seeking a man in armor, who may have been holding a baby."

Doga frowned "Yes, he wears the cursed wolfs armor, he cannot be killed nor can he die at all. Though that may be what he wants most."

Ingus shook his head "Imposible, immortality cannot be achieved so easily. You must become an aeon to achieve such a goal."

Doga nodded "It is true that aeons are the only true immortal beings. But the man inside the armor is not immortal, he may have even died many years ago. The armor itself is living and needs a body to keep it alighned."

Ingus nodded "I could see that as a possibilty."

Luneth looked at Doga "It doesn't matter, we still must go through and get the baby. What is the armor's plans anyway?"

Doga frowned even more "He probably wants a young soul to absorb to make it stronger. To possibly bring the body inside back to life."

Luneth was angry now "I thought it wanted to die!"

Doga shook his head "No, the body wants to die. It was to go through the endless torture of being drained by the armor."

Luneth pointed at the gate "Let us through, we need it."

The gate opened as Doga's sad face shown. They where ready for anything.

* * *

**Tell me if I go overboard with my Original Character.**


	5. Questions

A Trail Of Light 

_Questions_

Refia stopped and looked at her feet, they where making their way up the mountain. She needed to change class.

Arc looked at her "What's wrong?"

Refia began glowing and her body appeared to tear apart. It reformed in the form of a Devout. "I'm ready now."

Arc nodded "Good choice, it may keep us alive."

Refia's need for excitement was gone, she only hoped now that the baby was ok. She also hoped that their team made it out alive which were her reason for changing to this class.

Arc drew his bow and shot a fiery arrow. The rest of the team looked at him but they soon heard a wolfs cry.

Arc looked at everyone "I have a bad feeling about this. He seems to use wolfs to fight, and they can't all be as weak as the ones we have been fighting."

Ingus nodded "He means werewolves. They can regenerate and have immense physical strength."

Refia's face began to get fearful. "I don't want to..."

Arc quickly moved his arm around her and began to disappear himself, reforming as a Dark Knight. "I will protect you. With my life."

Refia looked up at Arc, he looked... Nothing like himself, he was serious. He was serious to the point of darkness. He was now her knight in voided armor.

Ingus looked at Arc amazed. This was the first time Arc had ever used a class where it involved close range fighting. It didn't matter now, they needed all the strength they could get.

A pack of wolfs began trampling down the mountain at them. Arc's sword began glowing black and red.

He stared deeply at the wolfs "Soul eater attack."

He through his sword horizontally at the wolfs creating an almost cut in reality and every single wolf fell to the ground dead.

Arc's arm began to bleed and he fell to the ground. Refia ran to his side "What's wrong?"

Arc stared at her "The Soul eater takes my life energy to use. I'll be all right, I just need to get used to it."

Refia hugged him feeling the metal press against her body, this wasn't the Arc she knew. He was much more than that. He was now ready to give his very life for the protection of other... Especially her.

Luneth picked Arc up "Don't use that attack again until we need it. Ingus can summon to take care of minor enemies. No matter how many of them there are."

Arc nodded, his dark strength would be useful at full power against this wolf knight. They continued up the mountain.

Two large statues soon stood in there way, one looked like a three headed dragon and the other a six headed wolf.

Ingus studied them "What do these mean?"

Arc looked at them closely as well "I don't know. They may represent living guardians of the mountain."

Luneth nodded "More problems, I hope we can fight them in a dark area. I can use shadow flare against them."

As soon as they stepped past the statues traps began to spring. First were spikes trying to impale them from the wall. Luneth quickly created a quake attack to destroy them. The next trap was pits of lava began opening in the ground. Ingus summoned Bahamut to easily fly over them.

Once these obstacles where cleared, they found themselves at the top of this monstrous mountain.

Arc looked over at Luneth "Do you think this is bad?"

Luneth stared at a whole directly in the middle of the mountain "Yes, but we have to do it anyway."

A werewolf crawled out of the whole. He was massive in size and blood was dried on the fur by his mouth.

He looked at the warriors of light "You must be the dumbest travelers I have ever seen. This mountain was never meant to be scaled by humans."

Arc's sword started to glow "We are here for the man in the wolfs armor."

The human like wolf shook its head "Let's see if you even stand a chance."

The werewolf dashed forward and attempted to tear its claws through Arc. Arc quickly sidestepped and Luneth dealt the werewolf a thundering quake attack.

The werewolf quickly recovered with a spin and smacked Luneth with his tail almost knocking him clear off the mountain.

Arc attempted to thrust his sword through the beast but only received a claw to the face.

Ingus pushed Luneth and Arc to the side "Get healed, I'll do the rest."

Refia began healing Luneth and Arc's wounds.

Ingus's staff started to glow "I'll finish you quickly."

The beast looked at Ingus as a whole opened in the sky and Odin came racing on to the scene slashing the werewolf in half along with half the mountain before disappearing again.

Ingus looked back at his companions "Are you two alright?"

Luneth and Arc nodded. Arc looked over at Refia "Thank you."

Refia smiled "Don't thank me, I was only playing my part."

They all stood up and Luneth looked in to the whole "Well... This is what awaits us."


	6. Final Battle

A Trail Of Light 

_Final Battle_

Once they were completely through the tunnel they seen a dark room surrounded in torches. And in the center of the room was the man in wolfs armor.

Arc turned to Refia "Don't be scared. I'll protect you."

Refia held her hands tightly to her chest "Thank you Arc."

Arc nodded "You just stay back and heal us as we fall."

Ingus "This is the end for him, it's all or nothing."

Luneth nodded and caused a cave in on top of the wolf armor "Now, full on attack!"

Ingus summoned Ifrit and he began blasting the pile of rocks with fire.

Arc began charging his sword "I'm going to take him out in one clean shot."

The wolf armor broke from the rock and it and Ifrit began battling hand to hand.

Luneth watched amazed "It's like watching two titans clash."

Ingus began yelling "Don't just watch, take advantage! Don't worry about hurting Ifrit, he'll be ok!"

Luneth nodded and surrounded both of the beasts in a wind blade attack. Rock began falling above Luneth and he quickly dodged and dropped more rock atop both of the creatures.

Ifrit faded in to whiteness. Ingus smirked "Good job Ifrit, you helped a lot." His staff began glowing again as he summoned Titan.

Titan lifted a giant rock and clashed it atop the pile that was on the wolf armor.

Luneth's eyes began to glow "I feel the power. It's all over for him." The shadow flare attack launched from under the pile and the armor began to crack.

Arc smirked "Now!"

Refia cast a giant Holy blast and the armor began tearing apart more.

Arc thrust his sword sideways and the armor began cracking even more.

Luneth placed his hand out "Black whole!" The armor was sucked in to a deep void and destroyed completely.

Arc sat down with both of his arms bleeding "It hurts."

Refia sat at his side and began continually casting curaga on him "You will be ok. I promise, I won't let anything happen to you."

Ingus's staff began glowing and he smirked "I guess he was an aeon after all."

Luneth nodded "Good, I guess his power has joined you?"

Ingus nodded "Now let's get out of here."

Arc grabbed the baby boy and Refia casted Warp. They gave the baby back to his mother and met at the Invincible.

Ingus looked at everyone "I think it's about time I went on my own."

Luneth nodded "I want to go back to Ur."

Refia smiled "I want to... Finally live a happy life with Arc."

Arc smiled at her "And I want to have a family one day who isn't born in to danger."

Luneth nodded "So I guess we agree it is time to split up."

Everyone nodded and their class outfits faded off of them.

Ingus looked at Refia and Arc "If you take me and Luneth to the other airship we will go from there. The invincible is made much better for a couple. I'll drop Luneth off at Ur and be on my way."

They all boarded the Invincible together for the last time...

--The End

* * *

**Sad isn't it. There will be three follow ups. One following Arc and Refia, one following Ingus, and one following Luneth. So watch out for those, they continue off of this story.**


End file.
